Not Your Average Ordinary Girl
by Illloveyoualways
Summary: It wasn't her first choice,she would sooner have lived a normal life. But that wasn't her choice. Stuck in a life of death and evil. A life she will live in forever.But when she meets a teenager by the name of Finn Hudson her life changes forever?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/R So… This is my Second Fanfic and I thought I'd put a little bit of a Supernatural twist. I hope you guise enjoy and review so I can make it better No I don't own glee or the Vampire diaries but I like both of the shows so I thought I would write a story about it)**

Not your average ordinary Girl

**Rachels POV**

It wasn't Rachel's First choice to move to Lima, Ohio she was forced to flee the city. After what had happened in New York she had to cover up her tracks she couldn't be the same Rachel Berry she once was. She had to run with luck she would find others like her …. Vampires little did Rachel know she would find more than just vampires she would find Love.

_(150 Years ago)_

_All I could do was run. Everything was on fire, the villager were running everywhere. All I could think about were my family my father's Hiram and Leroy, my mother Shelby and my sister Santana. My mother is estranged but still live within our house. Just hours ago the town of Lima was serene and peaceful before the village was ruined forever._

" _Jesse" was the last thing I said before I was attack and my life changed forever._

_5 hours ago:_

_As I fixed my dress Jesse sat up from the bed across from me. He rubbed his eyes and gave me a smile. I turned from him and adjusted my corset. As I gestured for the dress makers to help me put on my evening dress. Jesse got out of bed and poured himself a glass of water._

"_Ms. Berry, I do hope you are wearing you best dress to tonight's Moon Festival" Jesse inquired._

"_Well Mr. St. James if you must know I will indeed be wearing this dress to tonight Moon Festival. I do hope you aren't wearing that to tonight's festival." I said while pointing to his clothes that were all over the floor._

"_Father wouldn't appreciate that would he? Now I must be going darling father asked me to fetch some items for his visitor. If you excuse me I must fetch some of the help from their cabins it seem the guest have become very tired some of the rabbit and other animals we have been feeding them." He said quietly._

"_I don't know why your family keeps inviting them here all they do is kill people?"_

"_I'd rather they kill a few people then the whole town Rachel. My family is protecting the town their protecting you and Santana and your fathers. As for your mother she has made her choice not to accept my gift. Rachel darling they will protect us…the guardians or as you and I call them the visitors. The will protect us if you desire the sent us blood this morn"_

"_I don't want to be cursed with death Jesse I wish to live the rest of my life with you in this village with our family. Now if you excuse me Jesse." I said while gesturing toward the door. "I must be going it seems I have a decision to make, leave the vial on the table and then remove yourself from my presence." _

"_As you wish Rachel I will see tonight I assure you drinking that vial will protect you as it will protect your family. I will give the rest to your family of the vials to your family. I do advise you to drink them remember this darling," He said cupping my face with his hands "this is for your safety" he placed a small peck on my lips and walk out of the door. "OH AND REMEMBER MS. RACHEL," he yelled from the highway "I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" I giggled and placed the vial on the shelf by my bed. I then shooed the dressmakers from my room. I looked at the vial filled with blood and questioned to myself why Mr. St. James had given I and my family these vial. I soon heard a knocking on my door._

"_Come in" I said. As the door opened my sister of 14 entered the room. "Santana, darling how are you this good day?" I asked._

"_Oh sister I am just wonderful. Mr. St. James dropped a vial of liquid for me to drink. He said that it was in my best interest to drink it." She said innocently holding up the clear vial._

"_Oh darling, please tell me you didn't drink it?" _

"_I did sister Jesse assured me that you had gotten one too I he told me it was for the best."_

"_SANTANA, it was filled with blood human blood or something much similar to that! Go rinse your mouth out now and I will see you at the festival tonight wear your best dress."_

"_Oh- okay good sister I will see you later tonight." She said and then skipped out the door seemingly unaffected by what I had just said. I pick up the vial again and opened the cork; I stuck my finger into the red liquid and then stuck it into my mouth. It tastes sour but sweet. I placed the vial on my lips and tilted it unsure of what I should do. I opened my mouth and let the blood enter my mouth I swallowed the liquid and took another sip until the vial was empty. I suddenly felt woozy and sat down. _

_Soon to my weary eyes it was night time I must had fallen asleep. I fixed my dress and ran down the step to where my fathers should have been sitting. I looked at the housekeeper who simply pointed to the window. I looked out to see the festival beginning. I open the door and ran up to my mother._

"_Mother have you seen either of my fathers?" I asked impatiently._

"_Last I saw them they were with the St. James family down by the town hall if you take the carriage down you should reach them in about 10 minutes," She said quickly "But don't be long dear I want you back within 30 minutes it is no longer safe in Lima we must be leaving it is no longer safe here"_

"_What do you mean mother— "but before I could finish my sentence a high pitched scream rang out through the village. My mother covered her ears and began to cry. Another scream rang out and soon smoke could be seen at the bottom of the hill. "Mama what's going on?" I said shaking her wrists._

"_Their coming darling the guardians are coming! I want you to run down to the village and grab Santana and hurry back up here I will get the carriage pack and we will leave."_

"_But why must we leave Mama." Another scream rang out as the smoke billowed into the sky._

"_Because I told you IT'S NOT SAFE! Now go find your sister and hurry back" _

_I hugged my mother and then set off down the hill. As I ran the air became thicker and it became harder to breath. Then the panic set in as I ran past the post station I saw blood. All over the ground bodies were everywhere. It was getting darker and the forest was getting hard to see. I kept running "Santana, Santana" I called. Suddenly I was pulled to the side. I began screaming and thrashing around_

"_Shh- shush darling It's me" a voice said. I stopped thrashing and looked up to see Jesse. I peck his lips and held on to him._

"_Where is my family Jesse?" I asked him tears escaping my eyes._

"_At the town center if we hurry we might be able to save them." He said_

"_What do you mean save them?"_

"_Darling look around does these look normal to you? There's blood everywhere, bodies everywhere the vampires or the guardians are slaying everyone."_

"_No." I said quietly as he dragged me through the town towards it center. When we reached there it was all too late the vampires were sucking the blood out of all of my family members. All but Santana were dead. "SANTANA!" I screamed her name she looked up at me. Her face was covered in blood. She began to cry I ran to her side Jesse running behind me. But before I could reach her a man attacked her. She began to scream and thrash I tried to reach her side but it was too late. Jesse and I were thrust back into a wall. A man in black came up to me._

"_Stupid little girl, you thought you could save your sister. Who do you think you are god you can't be us weakling you are doomed you and your race. We didn't always kill you but today was the last day we wouldn't kill you now were done I'm going to kill you myself. I sorry that I have to kill such a pretty face but I'm afraid I'm just so hungry" The man said touching my face. He brushed the hair away from my neck. I shivered and looked at Jesse beside me._

"_JESSE! I screamed to the boy on the ground next to me. He looked up at me before his eyes flickered closed. And the man attacked my neck draining the blood from my body._

_When I awoke the town was silent I looked around only to see bodies and blood and smoke. I touched my neck I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I touch it to my mouth it taste delicious. I looked over at Jesse who smiled at me._

"_You drank the blood." He said_

"_Yeah, what's going on I thought I was dead" I said._

"_You were, welcome to your new life… a life of a vampire"_

**(A/R so… did you guys like it this is back into Rachel's life before where she is today. I hope you liked it –J :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**(A/R So another chapter…. AWESOME RIGHT!. Phffft you know it is so thanks for all the views you guys rock remember to review if you have any question review and I'll answer your questions. As for this chapter I didn't know whether to rate it M or not so when reading think about it and review because I don't want to offend anyone with some of the context. So happy reading mes amies **

**Rachels POV:**

I grabbed my bag and shoved it into the car. I hated a life of running, leaving every city I've been in. This is all Jesse fault I could be living a simple life back in my home country of Lima, Ohio but Jesse had screwed everything up, He helped Santana. My sister… my little sister I couldn't believe what she had become. I thought she was dead? But just weeks ago Jesse had welcomed her into the house after that my life was ruined. As I sat in the car I waited for my sister and Jesse. It had been over 20 years now since Jesse and I stopped dating and it tears me up inside. A normal person would just leave him but he was all I had. My only friend left my mom had died during my transformation my sister of all people had killed her. And with that I could no longer stand her.

As the two came out the door way hand in hand I gagged. They have been together for 2 months now and all it is constant kissing you think we would be over that by now. As they towards me my sister disappeared probably speeding of to do something. Suddenly my door was wrenched open and I was thrown on the grown. I hit the ground roughly but got up in seconds. I ran to my sister and punched her.

"What was that for Santana" I asked angrily.

"You're sitting in my spot… we've been over this like. What 27 times the front spot is mine do you not get this? Jesse is no longer your Rachel so get in the back seat." She said spitting in my face. That was enough I was so sick of her treating me like I was stupid like I was new at this whole vampire thing. I grabbed the collar of her sweater and extended my fangs.

"Santana I wouldn't test me, I'll rip your heart out just like you did 150 years ago." I hissed

"What are you talking about Rachel" She asked slightly confused. Behind her Jesse released a huff and moved toward us. Suddenly he was in between us.

"Got Santana, Rachel I'm so sick of you two. If you have such a problem with each other than just end it or I happily will." He said.

"Jesse, don't even" I said and released a condescending laugh.

"Yeah come on baby you know you love me or at least you love me when –"" Santana began but I cut her off

"Enough Santana got I can't stand to be near you. I thought seeing you again would be a blessing because god it's been damn hard through the years and I though having my little sister back would make it a little bit better. But my sister, the sister I love died a long time ago. Frankly Santana you make me sick. You kill innocent people for fun. I could tell you weren't the same after you killed our own mother. How could you? You could have killed a peasant like Jesse or I but no you had to kill our own mother." The tears began to fall down my face I looked over at Jesse and raised a finger. "And you. I thought you loved me or even at least cared for me. We were a couple for 132 years. And this is how you treat me. Dating my sister… My sister of all people Jesse, was this to get at me for dumping your sorry butt, or was it because I stopped talking to you. Either way," I said looking between the two "I'm done with both of you. No get you sorry asses away from my car." The tears were now sobbing I've always wanted to do this but I could never make up the courage to do so. I ran into car and locked the doors I put my seatbelt on and stopped my foot on the accelerator. I drove over their bags that were lying in a heap in front of the car and sped off onto the highway. I turned my music on up to full and cried my eyes out. I was alone by myself because of something so stupid.

As I drove my IPhone started beeping, I unlocked the screen to be greeted by 10 texts, 7 from Jesse and 3 from my sister. I decided to look at Jesses first.

"**Rachel where are you come back I'm sorry i never should have gone out with your sister I've always loved you – Jesse xoxo….."**

"**Rachel come back this isn't funny anymore your sisters freaking out. God she crying now I hope your happy with yourself- Jesse" **

"**Rachel I'm sorry that was rude baby I miss your kiss I miss you I miss snuggling beside you at night. I miss living with you, driving with you and most of all being with you your sister was a way of getting back at you for breaking up with me. I thought I could hurt you and I was right I did baby please come back… I'm sorry- Jesse xoxox"**

"**I know why you broke up with me now it was because I killed that girl wasn't it. God you're so stupid Rachel this is in our nature to kill people. She deserved it to. Yeah you heard me I enjoyed her blood it was delicious- Jesse" **God that guy is bi-polar I erased the rest of the messages and turn to my sisters.

"**Rach I'm sorry…- San"**

"**Rach text me back"**

"**Rach remember I'm sorry"**

That was enough I sighed and turned my phone off. I tossed it in the back seat and kept driving. Soon enough I had reach my safe place, the place where we started it all. "WELCOME TO LIMA, OHIO" the sign read. God it's been over 150 years since I lived in this city and everything has changed.

I pulled over at the local Flying J and filled up my car. It was really quite outside. Suddenly a branch snapped I turned around. To be faced with a boy about my age. I jumped but I held back extending my fangs. He was about a foot taller than me with a brown mow hawk. He smiled at me and I resisted the urge to puke. I wasn't in the mood for a guy like this at this time.

"Hey Baby the names Puck," he said curling a piece of my hair between his fingers. "What's a girl like you doing in Lima?"

"Well, Puck" I said pressing my chest up against his. "I got lost. You I have no place to sleep and," I was getting sick of this already. "I really need a place to sleep. So hot stuff you're going to give me all the money you have and then baby." I said compelling him "You're going to lead me to the nearest bed and breakfast you have okay" I smiled at him as he came out of the trance I had put him in.

"Okay baby whatever you say." He pulled out his wallet and gave me all his cash. "Now follow me it's just across the street. I park my car and followed him down the street. When we got to the house looked up it was a beautiful bungalow. I followed him up to the front door and he knocked. A middle age woman opened the door I turned around but my friend was gone.

"Hello" I greeted. "Can you tell me if the old Berry Estate is still here and if it has been rebuilt?" I said remember what Jesse had said about it being rebuilt by the founding families after it had been set on fire. The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Oh Darling you're in luck they just finished building it. It seems it was burnt just months ago as a courtesy the founding family put it together. Are you by any chance related to the Berry family?"

"Yes Ma'am my name is Rachel, Rachel Berry. Thank you for your time. You have a nice day now." I said turning from the woman but quickly turning around. Only to be hit full on by a guy. I fell to the ground with a thump. The boy looked down. He out stretched his hand. I grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about that," He said pulling me up. I stood on my feet and watched him. He scratched the back of his head. "The name is Finn Hudson, what's yours?" Such rude language but I guess this is the 21 century. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Uh Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you" I said sweetly. And that's when I was hooked.

**(A/R so M or T You decide and review I would really like to know any who happy New Year's eve or for some of you happy New Year! Any who I hope it's great and I hope y'all had a great year! REVIEW REVIEW -J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As I stared into his eyes happiness, something that I wished I could have. It's been at least 60 years since I've been happy. Most of the time I wish I was dead. I was always consumed with hunger, greed and grief. As I looked up at the boy he smiled at me. He looked to be about 6'4, He had cropped brown hair, a beautiful smile and stunning brown eyes, he was perfect.

He looked down at me and smiled. "So how long have you been in Lima?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes, long enough to been hit on by the neighbourhood punk" I joked.

"Oh um sorry about that," Smiling he leaned in till his mouth was directly beside my ear " I'll let you in on a little secret, your one of the most prettiest girls I've ever met so it's a wonder how you haven't been hit on once." I blushed and looked up at him. I coughed and smiled.

"I believe Finn that I've been hit on twice? Or are you just being kind?" He laughed and smiled at me.

"A little of both" I giggled and looked up at me.

"Well then Mr. Hudson since I'm new to this little town would you mind escorting me to an eating establishment?" he looked temporarily confused but then he began to laugh

"Eating establishment? I don't know where you're from but here in Lima we call eating establishment's restaurants. But I'd be happy to escort you there. Just give me a moment"

"Sure" I said smiling. He smiled and then walked in to the house behind me. Moments later he returned carrying a piece of paper. He waved it at me and smiled

"Sorry about that, my mom needs me to go get some grocery's while were out, it seems were out of things to eat!"

"Well that won't due." I said smiling.

"So… are we taking your car or mine" He said pointing to the car in the distance. It was a 1980 Rabbit. I smiled I remember when those were new. Jesse and I had purchased a new white one we drove it everywhere. It was so beautiful nothing like the vehicle I had now. But it was still fabulous.

"Um… let's take mine. No offense or anything but the car doesn't do any more than 85 km/hour" I stuck my tongue out and started walking in the direction of my car. Finn jogged behind me to catch up.

"Where's your car? And Rachel my car could do laps around yours" he said smiling

"We'll see about that Finn" I said smiling there had to be at least 10 cars in the parking lot. I held out the key and pressed the auto- start button. My car roared to life. I turned and smiled at Finn but he was lost.

"Seriously Rachel, where's your car?" he looked puzzled and it made me laugh.

"See that white one there with the red and green stripe along it?" I pointed to the car. He eyes got wide along with his smile. He looked like a jack-o- lantern.

"Ra-Ra- Rachel do you know what car that is?" he mouth was gapped open like a fish, a really adorable fish.

"No Finn, I don't know what my car is" I laughed and walked towards the vehicle. I sat down on the hood and waited for him.

"That's a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Tricolore that's a $500 000 car! How can you afford something like that?"

"I've been around for a bit Finn, I've done just about everything" I said shortly. I removed myself from the hood and got in to the driver side. Everything screamed new about this vehicle especially when I just purchased it 4 hours ago in a trade for my old BMW Coupe.

I started the engine and Finn hoped in beside me. He smelt so good and it made me so hungry. I haven't eaten in days and I'm so hungry. Human food masks the hunger for a while but sooner or later I'm going to snap. Maybe just one little compulsion on Finn would do the trick. Just a little human blood would keep her good for weeks. She would be stronger, happier and most of all less moody. But she couldn't do that ever since the massacre in 1965 she couldn't kill an innocent human.

_Flashback:_

_It was fall 1965 and Rachel and Jesse had been locked up due to an accusation from a fellow vampire. They had been accused of murder by the 25 degree that would be the belief that they were vampires. And they were to be burned or staked as their punishment. Both led to death._

_Before they had been locked up they had met fellow town vampires Juliette and Henry. They had supplied them with some deer blood. Little did they know what was in store for them?_

"_Why does this taste so disgusting?" Jesse said spitting it into the sink._

"_Because it's dear blood Honey it going to be different than human blood, it's more bitter and tasteless but it fills the void." Juliette said while smiling and patting Jesse on the back. I held the class between my two hands and took a sip. It tasted revolting. But it also made me feel stronger.__ Juliette looked at me and quirked an eyebrow "Taste okay sweetheart?"_

"_It's an acquired taste, that's all I can say." I said with a small smile._

"_Well Honey you're going to learn to love it if you're going to stay in Wyoming with us. If you start killing the townsfolk you're going to get your asses killed." Henry said with a stern look on his face. He brought his cup to his lips and took a long hard sip of his blood. I shivered. Something about that man screamed different._

_I looked over at Jesse who smiled. He knew this was our only way of surviving until we could gain some money again. And if drinking animal blood was the way to survive that was what they were going to do. _

_I looked over at Juliette and Henry they looked so young. Juliette was slightly round; she had an oval face and large arched eyebrows. She was tan and around 5'5. Her face was electric she had bright shining blue eyes and plump full cherry red lips. She wore a light blue tank top with studs at the top she wore a pair of overalls and a pair of cow boy boots. _

_Henry was plump mostly it was just his beer gut. He was tall around 6'1 and had dark brown eyes. He wore a large brown shirt with the logo "KILL OR BE KILLED" he wore tan pants and a pair of boots. _

"_How old are you two" I asked._

"_Well Rachel, I was turned in the year 1504 so that makes me uh… 461 years old. And before you ask I was turned when I was 29" Henry said._

"_As for me sweetie I was turned at 21 during the year 1201 that would make me 764 Years old. Cool fact I am one of the 1__st__ Generation Vampire. Not the Originals but pretty freaking closes." Juliette said clicking her tongue._

"_Who are the oldest vampires?" Jesse asked. _

"_Well that trophy darling belongs to a group of 7 members, Miranda Fisher, Jonathon Fletcher, Hiram Berry, Ronald St. James, Deloris Fabray, Courtney Ivory and Rosary Evergreen, My mother. All of these Vampires are 785 years old. However studies show that there is believed to be a couple in the 1800 who were believed to be vampires older than 1000 years of age. I warn you never to take on an elder. Even I cannot kill an elder unless they are very weak. My brother Alexander tried desperately once to kill an elder… Hiram Berry actually but it only resulted in the elders including my mother tore him apart until all that was left was his separated body limb. So I warn you unless you want to die never... EVER attack an elder." Juliette said. A grim look appeared on her face. _

_Hiram Berry… They Hiram Berry my father it couldn't be but I had always wondered why he never aged, why he barely ate dinner, Why strange men and women would be seen leaving his study and why when my first boyfriend Louis cheated on me why he ended up dead two weeks later, My father had killed him. The signs were clearly and I was so stupid to not see it either. That why he wasn't with my father Leroy when he was killed because he couldn't die himself… Or at least the way a human would? And Ronald St. James! That couldn't be possible? Jesses father was an elder as well… A vampire! _

_I looked at Jesse who winked. It lit me on fire. I smiled back but his direction was at Juliette. "Why did he kill him?" Jesse asked from the counter in which he was sitting on. _

"_Well Jesse back then you weren't to turn your boyfriend or girlfriend. And my brother broke the rules. Well his girlfriend broke the rules. See my brother had been diagnosed with so deathly disease and he was only 17! So, his girlfriend Mary who was a vampire started feeding him her blood… She compelled him of course! But the blood wasn't enough, it helped him but he still remained sick. She decided that she would turn him. After my brother was turned he was hungry. Like any newborn vampire would be. So brother went on a killing spree and it cost his both his and his girlfriend's life. She died for turning him and my brother died for trying to save her life." Juliette said silent tears running down her face._

"_Oh Juliette I'm so terribly sorry for what has happened." Jesse said giving her a small smile. "If it helps Rachel and I experienced somewhat the same outcome except we weren't the ones who were slaughtered."_

"_Well then Jesse that is unfortunate news I suppose Hiram and the Elders are after you for turning I presume?"_

"_No not at all, my father wouldn't do that he insured my safety was held along with my girlfriends." He said turning to me and blowing me a kiss. I blushed and looked back at Juliette who suddenly looked angry she began clenching her fists. I had to distract her if she became too angry none of us would survive._

"_Juliette," I asked casually. "Do you know if Hiram had any children after he was turned?" _

"_I do believe he had many children… why do you ask, do you know of someone who belonged to the Berry family tree?" Juliette asked suspiciously. I couldn't let he know it was me the outcome could be explosive. _

"_Yes my friend Santana Berry. I knew her when I was first turned can you tell me of any of his recent children in the past 170 years?" I said._

"_I do believe I have heard of that name. Why yes I do know of who you speak. Back then he was believed to have three children 2 vampire 1 human, but the third child was never seen. It was also rumoured that he was bi-sexual and in a polygamy marriage. They said he had both a wife and a husband. But he only showed his wife in public as to not expose his life choice. Frankly I think it is disgusting and I feel utterly sorry for those poor children for having to be raised in such an environment." She said smugly. I twitched in anger. She smiled at me. "I hope the poor man is dead… the world would be much happier." I looked at Jesse who looked utterly unhappy. His face was contorted in anger much like mine. He set his glass down and jumped of the countertop. He walked toward me but before he could Juliette was pressed against me. Jesse froze as did I. _

_Juliette cupped her face with one hand and pulled a piece of sharped wood from the desk beside me. She pressed it too my arm until my arm began to bleed. It healed quickly since I was a vampire. Not quick enough to hide the pain that coursed through my body. I cried out in pain and Jesse was at my side. He wasn't quick enough though. Juliette swung her arm back and Jesse flew into the table across the room. Juliette turned he head and looked at Henry. He looked scared and confused almost petrified "Lock him in the dungeon by the town hall. Accuse him of being a vampire! Make sure he dies tonight. And make sure you let it be clear to other vampires that the elder must know. That they must see their gruesome deaths, especially this one" She said pointing the stake at me stomach. She quickly thrust it in. I screamed in pain the tears flowing down my face the blood oozing from my stomach onto my white dress. She held me down as to make sure I couldn't get the wood out. If she had aimed anywhere higher I would have died._

"_Jesse" I cried out but. He and Henry were gone._

"_I knew it the second you entered my home that you were his child. You oozed power and cockiness. I could also tell by the Gem you wear around your neck. It's filled with verbane so that no one can compel you. Your father wore a necklace much like that so that he could control the others. He was smart. And for that I will make your death slow and painful. I'll set you on fire!" Juliette said lifting me from the chair. She hung me over her shoulder long enough so she could stab me with another couple pieces of wood._

_I screamed in pain and sped toward the door. She was faster than me though and gripped my hair wrenching me back to her side. I fell to the ground and screeched in agony._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I cried._

"_As revenge for what you father has done to both my brother and my mother!" She said dragging me out of the house. As we crossed the street she began to scream. She fell to the ground and dropped me on top of her. I propped myself up as not to dig my pieces of wood any further into my body. I tried to get up but she rested her foot over mine and held me down._

"_HELP ME! HELP ME!" She screamed. I heard gunshots and soon I felt them enter my leg. I screamed out in pain and pushed myself of her breaking my ankle in the process. I screamed and soon I was unconscious._

_When I awoke I was faced with Henry stabbing me in the heart. I cried and crumpled into a ball and cried soon I felt the life leave me and soon I was dead!_

_**(A/N So yeah that's it cliff hanger I know! So I hope you like it not a lot of Finchel I'm sorry but there will be lots and lots of it soon to come I hope you enjoy guys! – Jaye **_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N IM BACK! Gosh it's been long! I'm really sorry to all my readers who have been waiting and waiting for chapter 4! I kept forgetting to update, I'm so, so sorry, so for this chapter can I get 4 or more reviews please! The more reviews the faster I update! So with that I shall bring you story ENJOY OMG Some of you guys may be interested but I'm so, so, so excited for the 23 of March! THE HUNGER GAMES ARE COMING SO BE PREPARED! Just saying!)**

_Flashback 1965:_

_When I awoke I was lying on the ground, I looked around and there were bodies everywhere, people were screaming and running in different directions. There were dead bodies everywhere._

_I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around; everything was hazy, was I dead? I should be I swear Henry stabbed me in the heart? Or did someone save me before he could stab me? Was it Jesse or another vampire? Where is Jesse?_

_I touched my hand to my shirt in search of blood. But there was nothing. I looked down at my shirt to see that there was a rip where my heart was. But where was the blood? I got to my knees and looked around in search for Jesse or Henry but there were only human bodies. I heard a scream toward my left. I look over only to be faced with a young man running my way. He looked to be about 17 or 18._

"_Shit" I cursed I was so hungry. The only thing I have had in the past 4 day is two sips of deer blood before I was attacked by Juliette. I looked at the boy; he was tall, blond and toned. His shirt was ripped at the side exposing a long gash. His hair was cut into a military style cut; he had blue eyes and a human heart circulating blood through his body. I was a goner!_

_I got to my feet and stumbled towards him. I was so thirsty but I promised myself and Jesse that I wasn't going to drink human blood anymore. You see about a week ago the population of this town was 39 000, today not counting the various casualties' the population is 38 000. That's 142 bodies a day. I think Jesse and I broke a record. Either way we definitely made an impact on this town I don't think they'll forget about this anytime soon. But my killings didn't go unnoticed just last yesterday Jesse and I were to be staked by the Quinta Clan, A clan of Vampires who ruled southern U.S.A let's just say if it wasn't for the clan leader giving us pity for our crimes I wouldn't be alive today. _

_The leader Alexander Weight once knew my dad and they were believed to be very close, something told me they were more than just good friends, but I shook of that thought. He told me that he was sending us to a couple of villager in the town, He told me they were Vampires that specialized in a natural and humane way of getting blood. And since he was best friends with my father he would keep me safe just this once but if we committed this form of crime again he would be forced to kill us. After that we were shipped to Juliette's and Henry's house and you know the rest._

"_Are you alright Miss" the man asked. He touched my hand and I could feel the soft beat of his pulse. It was driving me insane! "The names, Jeremiah Gelding"_

"_Rachel Berry, look what is going on?" I said frantically hoping he would release my hand, but he only held it tighter._

"_I don't know my Ma and Pa believed it to be the Quinta Clan but it couldn't be they haven't bugged this here town since I wrecking about 30 years. We thought after what happened last week with the group of rebel Vampires that the Quinta would step in but I didn't think it would be to help kill our town." He touched my cheek; I could smell the blood on his hand. It would be so easy to just suck him dry but I couldn't, I won't._

"_Can you tell me when the attack started?" _

"_About 3 hours ago, my Pa heard a racket coming from outside Ms. Juliette's house. When we got outside the neighbours were shooting at this girls. By the time I got to the front all I could see was Mr. Jeffries the postman and Dr. Thornton the town's doctor dragging the body away from Ms. Juliette and towards the Vampire holding cell. After that all, excuse my language all hell broke loose. And before I could process anymore I was being dragged away from the scene by my mother. But before we could get home a man came out from our house covered in blood. You see my ma she started to scream and run towards the house but she didn't make it. The man had sucked the blood from her before I could get within feet of him. He told me he was sorry and that he had to do it. Before I could answer him he was gone. When I got into the house my whole family was dead. My sisters Grace, Delanie and Hailey. My brothers Josh and Grant and my cousin Greg and his parents Michele and Mike. I had no one! I was lost after that I just wandered the city. I met up with a vampire by mistake he told me he wouldn't kill me in exchange for information. You see he wanted to know where his girlfriend was. He lost her during the confusion. I can't remember what his name was I know for sure it started with a J" that got my hopes up "Anyways this guy, now I remember his name it was Jesse, anyways held a knife at me and demanded I tell him all I know about his girlfriend. He said her name was Rachel and that she was last seen around this area about an hour ago. After that he tried to kill me. He managed to cut my side pretty bad. I thought he would drink my blood but he just walked away! And then about 5 minutes later I found you!" he touched my side and smiled by now he was crying. I always hated crying all of my victims did it before I could learn how to fully compel them. It always made it hard to get a good drink because they would always squirm around and thrash. Nowadays I just compel them to feel nothing._

_I could make things easy for him, by turning him into a vampire I can help him shut of his emotions. He wouldn't feel the pain of his family's deaths he wouldn't even feel remorse._

"_Jeremiah I can make the pain go away, forever I can make you feel nothing, no pain, no grief I can make you happy again." He grabbed my arm to a point where a human would scream in pain but I merely felt a twinge of pain._

"_How can you give me that Rachel, Stop playing games with me?" The tears we now flowing down his face. I put my hands on his face and smiled. I then put hand to my mouth and extended my fangs. I bit into my hand drawing blood. I thrust my hand out towards Jeremiah and smiled._

"_Baby I can solve all your problems if you just drink my blood" I smiled an evil smile. He looked at my hand with a look of confusion and then bit down onto my arm. He began to suck the blood from my veins. After about a minute I pulled him off of me. He looked up at me and gave me a slight smile._

"_What do I do know" he asked._

"_Well sweetie, you're not going to like this but I'm afraid you need to die"_

"_But-"he began. I took my hand to his neck and twisted breaking his neck and ending his once human life_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?" Jeremiah asked from the ground inside the deserted parlor. I had dragged him here after I had killed him. It was only a block away and there was no one here.<em>

"_The parlor off of 4__th__ street, by town hall" I said with a smile._

"_Why am I so hungry?" probably because you want blood silly? God they know so much about vampires except the fact that we get hungry._

"_Because you're hungry Silly! I brought you a snack" I said pointing to the scared girl in the corner. I was going to let him go wild and find himself a body but, I saw her on the way to the Parlor and I decided to bring her with me. He looked at her and I could see his humanity showing. But I knew he was hungry, he was transitioning. He had to drink her blood or he would die. _

_He looked at her and frowned. "I have to kill her, don't I?"_

"_I'm afraid so babe if not you die and I get a tasty snack, do it Alexander trust me it isn't so bad"_

"_But isn't there an alternative?" god I was getting sick of this already_

"_NO, just kill her already. I make it easier for you, how does that sound?" I lurched towards the girl and she screamed. I sank my fangs into her neck and began sucking her blood. It was so good. It was so sweet. I detached myself from her and motioned my hand towards Jeremiah. He walked slowly towards me and sank down to his knees. I put my blood covered lips to his cheek just at the formation of his lips. He licked his lips and before I knew it he was drinking the girl dry. I pulled him off of her and dragged him out of the Parlor. _

_The town was silent. There was a man walking in the distance. I walked towards him "JESSE" I screamed out. He spun around and looked at me. Then he started running towards me. I ran into his arms. He kissed my head, then my cheek then my neck. Jeremiah stood awkwardly behind us._

"_God where were you Rachel I was worried sick. I was sure Juliette had killed you!" Jesse said. I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_I thought for sure Henry would kill you" I mumbled into his neck. Silent tears were falling down my face. I exhaled and looked at him. He gave me a weak smile. "I thought I lost you I" I said in a whisper._

"_Rachel, you could never lose me" he said_

"_Guys this is a wonderful reunion and all but we have company" Jeremiah said._

"_And that you do my sweet boy" a voice boomed out from beside me. I stepped away from Jesse and look at the man._

"_Alexander Weight we meet again" I said coolly _

"_That we do my dear that we do. I'm afraid though that this will be our last meeting. Due to the condition of this once beautiful and quiet town I have to kill you and your companions. You must see this through my eyes dear. To keep this quiet I must destroy the city or compel what's left of this town. But you know as well as me that victims can eventually remember what has happened and I'm afraid we just can't have that. So you see since I have to destroy the town and make up a lie about it to the news I only see it fit to kill the troublemakers who cause it." Alexander said with a smile. I looked at the ground there was a broken wooden table on the ground. I looked at Jesse as to say 'stall him'._

"_I guess you're right it's only fair that we die since we caused the town such misery" Jesse said._

"_WHAT NO IT DOESN'T!" Jeremiah yelled at Jesse._

"_I'm afraid he right son, this is the best way to solve the problem" Alexander said. Patting Jeremiah on the shoulder, He shook him off._

"_So where's the rest of the Quinta Clan, Destroying the Village?" Jeremiah hissed at Alexander._

"_No my boy they weren't involved in this crime they are safely at our headquarters!" Alexander said brightly. That was my cue I grabbed the piece of wood from the ground and jabbed it into Alexander's heart. He made a guttering sound and fell to his knees._

"_I'm terribly sorry but we must be leaving. It seems that Jesse is late for an appointment if you excuse us!" I said grabbing Jesse hand. I looked at Jeremiah "Jeremiah you better get ready to run because we will be doing it for some time!" with that Jesse began to run Jeremiah and I began to follow. Before I left I turned around to give Alexander one final kiss. A kiss he will bring to his death bed._

_And after that the running began!_

**(A/N that's all till next chapter folks! I try to update by next weekend but schools a bitch! SO next chapter will be all about Rachel and Finn Byee for now! Remember REVIEW! –Jaye **


End file.
